Grease-resistant papers have been a desired commodity for some time. More specifically, paper substrates of cellulose fibers require additional components thereto, including chemistries, which render the substrate grease-resistant. Grease-resistant papers are not, per se, 100% resistant for an indefinite period of time, but instead are papers that provide grease holdout over a defined temporal space. Many commercial applications of grease resistant papers require longer and longer periods of time of grease holdout (either inside the paper substrate and/or outside the paper product).
In many commercial uses, grease resistant paper substrates must be glued together or to itself. The glueability of the substrate is critically dependent, in part, to the substrate's structural integrity. The structural integrity of the substrate is critically dependent upon the substrate's ability to contain and/or carry grease-containing products. While there are many conventional methods and chemistries that are available to be provided in paper substrates that would render such substrates grease resistant, such conventional chemistries and methods reduce the glueability of the substrates. The reduction in glueability causes the substrates to have a reduced structural integrity, severely limiting the strength of any substrate as well as its ability to carry heavy grease containing products.